x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil X
Devil X '''is a crossover fanfic set in both the X-Men and Devil May Cry universes. It is set one year after Devil May Cry 4 and set one year after the final episode of X-Men: Evolution. Characters Nero Returing from Devil May Cry 4 as the fic's male protagonist. After Kyrie's murder at the hand of the half-demon mutant Mortem, Nero fell to a state of depression and fled to New York to extract revenge. There he met a girl named Rogue, who quickly befriened him eventhough she saw his Devil Bringer. Durring his time in the mansion, he later fell in love with Rogue. He later gets a new devil trigger when he got mutant genes, but is more similar to Dante and Vergil's as his trigger is not longer spectral. Rogue/Anna Marie The fic's female protagonist. She first saw Nero in a a restaurant and notice something odd about him. While she was following, Rogue was then approached by a rapist that actaully turned out to be a demon and tried to kill her. Nero reacted to this and saved Rogue by killing the demon. Rogue then saw Nero's Devil Bringer and wondered if he was a mutant, but was confused wheather or not he was. She then accidently touched Nero (who didn't pass out due his demonic abilities) and discovered his demonic heritage and his life. She later befriened Nero and took him to the Xavier Institute. Over Nero's time in the mansion, she fell in love with him. She was also the only X-Man besides Profesor X to have knowlege of the Legend of Sparda as she read a book about him. Dante The Son of Sparda is back. Dante first appears as a supporting character, but replaces Nero and Rogue as the main protagonist for the 3 final chapters. '''Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner' Kurt appears as one of the four main characters (along with Nero, Rogue, and Dante) in the fic and Rogue's foster brother. Kurt idolizes Nero and looks at him as kind of a big brother. 'Raven Darkholme/Mystique' Kurt's mother and Rogue's foster mother. She plays an antagonist role in the series. Mystique tries to get Rogue and Nightcrawler to come back to her. 'Vergil' Dante's brother and Nero's long lost father. Vergil comes to New York to retrieve Yamato. He soon discovers Nero is his son. Vergil also despises Mystique, firmly believing her to be a monster and "something uncapable of love". Unlike his appearance in DMC3 , Vergil dress in a black leather trench coat and a dark blue tank top, giving him a more-punkish appearnce. His devil trigger is not Nelo Angelo, but rather a black version of his Yamato form. 'Mortem' Nero's rival and enemy . Mortem is a cold and emotionless half-demon mutant and a ruthless assassin of the Hellfire Club. He is the one responsible for Kyrie's death and ever since Nero swore vengence on him. Mortem is a telepath, possess an a black and glowing gold arm similar to Nero's devil bringer (with more menacing features and sharper claws) and caries a sword. He is the main antagonist for the beggining of the story. 'Azazel' This version of Azazel is a demon and the leader of the Hellfire club (also known as the Inner Circle) and the self-proclaimed "devil" as well as Mystique's ex-husband and Nightcrawler's illegitimate father. He was also an enemy of Sparda (Dante and Vergil's father) as Azazel would used to trick and decieve him. 'Emma Frost' Although a part of the Inner Circle, she belives what their doing is for the great or good. She defected when she discovered Azazel plan to rule the world with an iron fist by opening the door to the demon world. She later became an ally of X-Men. '"Satan"' A powerful demon lord who claims to be the devil and the main antagonist of the fic and one of the most powerful enemies of Sparda. (More to come) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers